re:Birth
by Boruto440
Summary: This is my story after Boruto's story. (Which is of course not finished yet so I may discontinue the series later on) Anyway I do not Own anything! Leave your Ideas as a review!
1. The Gutsy Ninja's legacy

Chapter 1 - The Demon Fox' Legacy

My Origins Arc...

As Arashi sits outside his massive white castle, he thinks back to the good old days with his parents. That time he awakened his Sharingan, Mangekyo sharingan, jou-sharingan and the 4 eyes he now posesses. "Are these really my memories?"

His guardian Toneri Otsotsuki comes into his room "Unforutnantly, it's too early for that Arashi Otsotsuki" he said with a disappointed look. "Why the look Toneri-sama? Did the news get to you? I'll be the new head of the main branch soon!"

Toneri was disappointed about himself **I should have never done this to him... Damn it. I should have left him with Boruto.** "Hey Toneri-sama, could you tell me the story of the Gutsy Shinobi once more?"

Toneri looked at the boy with black hair, whiskers on his face and those blinded eyes. "What if I showed you who that legend was?" Toneri grinned. "Ooooh! You can do that, senpai-sama?!" Arashi was amazed he always wanted to know who this person was.

"But-uhh... he is just a legend right?" Arashi asked with a very confused look. Toneri looked at him "Yes but some legends did actually take place."

End of Chapter -

I'll update as soon as I can!

Next Legendary story: A familiar story!


	2. Familiar Story

"This time I'll show you the entire story, have you heard of the Byakugan 'godess' Kaguya?"

"Nah" Arashi said.

"Kaguya was a beatiful-" Toneri was stopped by Arashi " Could you just go around filler for once? Thank you, continue."

"As you please" Toneri said with an annoyed look.

"Kaguya is an old Otsotsuki member who is currently sealed away. She was ordered to collect chackra fruits and to create doping pills." Arashi saw a quick flash, as if he was right there looking at her getting sealed by Hagoromou and his brother. "6-Paths, Planetary disaster technique!" Toneri used a jutsu that connected someone to other's memories.

"So that's the first Sage Of Six Paths huh? Who is the one next to him?" Arashi asked. "Indeed young lord. The one next to him is the original holder of the ultimate weapon of destruction, the Tenseigan. I once used it by stealing the byakugan princess' own eyes."

" I also fought against the gutsy ninja, the demon fox himself and the Byakugan queen." Toneri said "Wow Toneri you for sure are old then!" Arashi was amazed by this story. "Can you show me your fight with the gutsy ninja?!"

"No, not yet. Now, would you like to see the story of Naruto or do you want a summary of the 3 great Shinobi wars?"

Authors note: That's up to YOU! Take your place as Arashi Uzumaki in the reviews section! Review down below!


	3. The 3 merciless wars

The 3 merciless wars

"After Hamomoura there were Indra and Ashira Otsotsuki. Hamomoura wanted to teach then the way of ninshou. They both had a mission: Explore the world and find the meaning of ninshou." Toneri looked at Arashi.

'seems like he's using his own power to get a personal look'

"Indra's journey was very shortlived, Ashura's took way longer. Indra asked his father if Hamomoura could give his powers to him. His father refused he told him to wait." Toneri stopped for a brief moment.

"After a long time Ashura returned, but he wasn't alone. He brought a lot of citizens with him, they supported him. Ashura was chosen to teach ninshou shortly after. After that, Indra killed his friends to obtain a greater power. The Mangekyo Sharingan." Toneri read out.

"So how come I already have that very eye?" Arashi asked while he deactivated his Jou-Gan.

"I'll explain that to you next time."

"After Ashura found out that his friend died he was mad at Indra. They fought for awhile and Ashura won the fight. So it began..."

"After a long time Indra and Ashura were reincarnated. Their names were Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. They were considered gods among the Shinobi. Hashirama created his own village the Village Hidden in the Leaf."

Once the Senju and the Uchiha clan began battling other nations decided to join them and so the First Shinobi war happened. With the Senju clan as a winner.

Next time: The birth of the Flash Shinobi!


	4. Chapter 4

Birth of the Flash Shinobi!

"But madara survived the fight right?" Arashi asked.

"He did indeed. He took some of Hashirama's cells and injected himself giving him the power of the Rinnegan. He gave the power to the future leader of the Akatsuki"

"In the second shinobi war Villages battled for the power of the tailed beasts. That's what the second war was about however there was one great Ninja that was fighting in a different style."

"When's Naruto Uzumaki coming into play?"

Toneri ignored his question and kept reading.

"Once you saw him there was no escape. Tobirama Senju, the inventor of the flying raijin jutsu aswell as the edo tensei jutsu."

"Tobirama became the 2nd Hokage causing disturbance in the village because he didn't trust the Uchiha clan."

"Not long after there came an even faster shinobi, the yellow flash. Minato Namikaze. He used his kunai to get around with ease. He also was the student of the great Jiraiya who's the student of the 3rd Hokage."

"After the war..." Toneri stopped and looked confused.

"What's up Toneri-senpai?" Arashi asked.

"The pages have changed" Toneri looked at the start of the book, "After Kaguya Otsotsuki took over the world and created the chakra fruit she had 2 children Hagoromo Otsotsuki and Hamura Otsotsuki." He took a breath then he continued.

However Kaguya eldest son was killed. So Kaguya decided to use the Infinite Tsukiyomi.

Hamura was unable to stop his mother himself... but soon a mysterious figure appeared that killed Kaguya. It kind of looked like a yellow flash had appeared and immediately after a man with yellow hair appeared..." Toneri stopped reading.

"I'll have to investigate this, I need to report this!" Toneri disappeared and left the boy alone.

"Let me read the rest of it while he's gone..."

"Huh there are some hidden words throughout this book." *Sharingan soundeffect* now he was able to see the secret words.

It was a code and each one spelled "This is how it should have been." "This didn't need to happen." "Balance had to be disturbed."

"Hmm... weird." Arashi thought.

"Young master I have to go back to my position" Toneri teleported back he looked at Arashi. "You can come with me if you want to."

Next Chapter: First encounter


	5. 18 tails of hatred

"The kyuubi disappeared? " Toneri said frustrated by the disappeared kyuubi. 'it must have fused with the future one... This is bad, now Obito's future will change and the Kage won't die.'

*Minato fights against the masked man*

After minato hits Obito, Minato throws his kunai. Obito dissappears. Minato is confused, 'where did the Nine Tails go?

*in Arashi Uzumaki's mindscape*

What's going on? How come there's 2 of you?

The 2 Kurama fight for control and the one from the past is way superior in power. 'Why is the darker one so much stronger?'

"I gotta stop this."

*Lighting style, Disappearing Rasengan * *fire style, Fireball storm* Arashi hits the darker Kurama with his combo and gets his attention. "Why you little brat!"

*tailed beast bomb* The darker Kurama began to take in chakra. "Not good" *Seal handsign * "active Demon Curse"

Arashi suddenly merged with the lighter Kurama. "Tailed Beast Bomb!" And as both attacks collided Everything faded white as Arashi was shown a couple of faces of people who looked familiar to him...

He saw multiple tailed beasts surrounding him. Or was it someone else?

To be continued...

2.25x The power


End file.
